Sister Trouble
by ValerieRichards
Summary: AU. Tony's sister joins NCIS after being attacked. What could possibly go wrong? Surprises await the MCRT. TonyJeanne McGeeOC Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Sister Trouble**

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS and it's characters.

POV: Alexia and Tony.

Chapter 1

I kept my eyes closed and hoped that he wouldn't come back. He had already killed my friend and raped me. I wondered if this was the place I was going to die. I had just gotten out of the Marines and was on my way to surprise my brother.I guess he'd be surprised to know that I was found dead in a park near where he lived.

"Call NCIS" a male voice ordered. Another let him know that he heard him and ran off. There was suddenly a hand on my neck and my eyes snapped open. A police officer stared down at me. Paramedics, who had just arrived, checked me over and did a rape kit in the ambulance after a long fight about me going to the hospital. I hated hospitals.

"Special Agent Gibbs" I heard a voice say to the first police officer. I was done and I stepped out of the ambulance so they could question me. As soon as I stepped around the ambulance, I saw someone I never expected to see.

"Alexia" he whispered and ran to me. I was engulfed in a huge hug before he scanned me to make sure I was okay. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into another hug.

"DiNozzo! How..." a silver haired man asked. I giggled quietly. My brother gave me a look that said 'shut up'. Back in high school, the teachers, coaches, and kids used to confuse the two of us when they called us that.

"She's my sister boss. My twin sister" Tony told him. Boss? I thought the police officers had called him to pick me up or something. The guy introduced himself as NCIS Agent Gibbs and questioned me about what I remembered.

"Sir. There's not much I can remember. The attacker had hazel eyes and was Caucasian. That's all I noticed before he...raped me and knocked me out. Sir" I told him. Tony wrapped an arm around me and squeezed me.

"Alright. If you remember any more, tell Tony" Agent Gibbs said. I nodded. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tony<strong>_

As soon as Gibbs finished questioning Lexi, I saw my sister's eyes roll back into her head as she fainted. I was glad that I had my hands wrapped around her because she would've hit her head hard. I silently cursed and gently laid her on the ground. As soon as I did, she started to convulse.

"Somebody get me something to put under her head and something with sugar in it" I yelled at the people standing around us as I pinned her arms and legs to the ground so she wouldn't hurt herself. I fought the panic down and reasoned that Lexi needed me to stay calm. She hadn't had one of these fits in years. Gibbs put his jacket under her head and watched me.

"Move back" McGee ordered the crowd. They were standing a little too close. Gibbs took something from someone and I held on as Lexi's convulsions got worse for a brief moment before finally stopping all together. I got off of her and took the sugar drink that Gibbs handed me.

"Tony" Lexi asked as she woke up. I opened the bottle and made her drink some of it before pulling her close. I always hated to watch her attacks over the years. I didn't want her to hurt herself, but she couldn't help it if she did.

"When was the last time had anything to eat or drink before the episode" I asked her. She looked at me guiltily and I closed my eyes as I sighed. Since most; if not all; foods have sugar in them, Lexi would always need to bring something to keep sugar in her body.

"You should go to the hospital" Gibbs told her. She shook her head and drank the rest of the sugar drink. When she was done, Lexi and Gibbs argued over going to the hospital.

"I don't have to. The paramedics checked me over and did a rape kit on me. The seizures are something that I've had ever since I was born. I only get them if I don't eat or drink anything for a long time. I normally have a snack on me" she told him. The two of them had and a staring competition and surprisingly, Lexi won.

"At least have Dr. Mallard check you out" I said trying to make a compromise. Lexi agreed and Ducky cleared her. Gibbs shook his head and muttered something about her being a DiNozzo.

"DiNozzo" he shouted as he crouched down by the body. Both Lexi and I lifted our heads at the name and then looked at each other. Like high school, it was hard to tell which one of us he was referring to.

"Tony, I think he means you. I don't work for him, so it makes the most sense" Lexi confided. I went over and followed Gibbs' directions to take pictures before Ducky and the Autopsy Gremlin put the body in the truck and McGee and Ziva collected the evidence.

"This reminds me of this cop movie..." I started. Gibbs smacked me on the back of my head and stopped me before I could continue on my rant. Lexi's fit of giggles stopped my next comment. I hadn't heard her laugh for years.

"Tony, did anyone ever tell you that you watch way too many movies" she asked me in between laughs. I rolled my eyes and pouted playfully. I took a picture of her before she could calm down.

"DiNozzo! Are you done playing with the camera yet" Gibbs asked me angrily. I snapped to attention and barely saw Lexi fighting back another fit of giggles.

"Yes boss. Are we finished" I asked him. He looked from me to Lexi before letting us leave. I put the equipment back into the truck and we all rode back to the office so we could get our cars.

"Wow Tony, new car" Lexi asked when she saw the Mustang. I smiled proudly and gave her all the stats of the car making her sigh in boredom. I leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, I'm glad you're okay Lex. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I found out that you had been killed. We'll find that bastard that hurt you" I told her. Images of Lexi lying on the ground dead flitted through my mind and I had to shake them away.

"Tony, look, I'll pay you back for everything that you're doing for me. I'll find a job and pay you back..." Lexi began. I instantly smacked her lightly on the back of her head and stopped her mid-sentence.

"Shut up Lexi. You're my little sister. You can stay here as long as you like; free of charge" I told her. The job situation was pretty much handled the next day when Director Sheppard was talking to her. She was automatically put on the team as a Probationary Agent.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs called making both Lexi and I jump up. Gibbs ran his hand across his face and told us that I'd remain DiNozzo and he'd call Lexi by name.

"I've got a lead on a possible suspect" I reported. As soon as Lexi saw the photo, she gasped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lexi<strong>_

That was him! That was the guy who tried to kill me! The others stared at me in curiosity. I remembered exactly what had happened that day. I was walking through the park when the asshole grabbed me and raped me. My friend had seen the attack and had come over to help; only to be stabbed with a knife.

"Lexi" Tony asked. The guy smiled as he knocked me on the head hard before pulling on a mask. I saw him run away right before the blackness had swallowed me up.

"T-That's him" I told them. I had almost fainted from the headache that came with the memories. I took a sip from my drink and took a deep breath before standing up again. Tony gave us his information while standing next to me ready to leap into action in the case that something would happen to me.

"Let's bring him in" Gibbs told us. He motioned for Ziva and McGee to go get him. Tony watched me carefully and Gibbs gave me a soft stare. On the way to the office, Tony had warned me about Gibbs.

"I'm fine. I'll interrogate him if you want me to prove that I'm okay" I told him. Tony gave me a look and whacked me on the back of the head. I glared at him.

"You are **not** going to interrogate him even if I have to go in and drag you out kicking and screaming" he told me stubbornly. I sighed and swore in Spanish.

"Tony, if you think that I'm afraid of him, then you don't know anything about me. Just seeing me will shake him up. Easy, open-and-shut case" I told him. Gibbs and Tony shared a look that I couldn't read.

"I never said that you were afraid of him..." Tony began. Gibbs swiftly cut him off by saying that I was going into the interrogation room and that they would watch me from behind the glass.

"Which room boss" McGee asked as Ziva marched in holding the guy by the back of his neck. They put him in interrogation room one and Tony tried to get me out of questioning him. That prompted Gibbs to smack him on the head.

"Well, here it goes" I sighed. While I couldn't wait to put this bastard behind bars, I was a little nervous about questioning him. It was my first time and I was still new as a Fed, but I wanted to prevent any other girl from going through what I went through.

"You! You survived" he asked me. I smiled sinisterly and slammed the files onto the table before making a smart remark that would've been worthy of Tony's praise. I started drilling the guy and threw in some taunts.

"You couldn't wait could you? You had to attack, you sick, dirty bastard" I said. He snapped. With a growl, he launched himself at me with scissors. Everything went in slow motion and as soon as I saw him flying at me, I pulled out my Sig and fired.

"Die bitch, die" he yelled at me. I hit him square in the chest with my first bullet and in the shoulder with my second. Unfortunately, I was also hit as well. I looked at my left shoulder and saw one of the blades sticking out. It hadn't gone in far, but it did go in enough that I could bleed to death.

"Lexi" Tony called running over to me. I could only stare at the scissors sticking out of me. How could this have happened? I could have easily dodged a hail of bullets, but instead I get taken out with a pair of scissors? The ground began to fall away and I felt Tony's arms wrap around me as he lowered me to the ground. His hands forced me to look at him instead of the wound.

"Bring it to Autopsy" Gibbs hollered at someone. All I could see was Tony's face as he went on about me getting better. He had his usual mask on; the one he puts on when someone he loves his critically injured.

"H-Hard t-to believe" I said. I coughed and some spit came out of my mouth. Tony used his shirt to wipe it away and then gently caressed my forehead. I'd seen soldiers, kids, get blown up on the battlefield; I've seen men and women of my pay grade and both higher and lower ones get shot dead right in front of me; and I've watched as apposing soldiers died in firefights while either me or others contributed to killing them. Yet I can't watch and react to an everyday _scissor_ coming at me?

"What's hard to believe" Gibbs asked crouching next to us. I looked over to him; another Marine. I smiled at him. I could tell that he was a former Marine not only from his personality, but there was a vibe that came off of him that screamed Marine.

"T-That a d-damn pair of scissors would kill me when...b-bullets and bombs couldn't" I stuttered out. Tony had also warned me the previous day that nice Gibbs wasn't good. Gibbs was being nice. I think.

"Colonel Alexia DiNozzo, who the hell told you that you could die? Last time I checked, you were on _my_ team and I _didn't_ tell you that you could die" he demanded in a calm, but raised voice. I let out a choked laugh; he was a stubborn Marine; a type I've seen before. Tony blinked and Gibbs ordered me not to die before marching out of the room in a loud rage. The paramedics hadn't arrived yet which was kind of odd.

"I didn't know you were a Colonel. Last time I talked to you, you were a Sergeant Major" he said curiously. I rolled my eyes. Tony was...well, Tony. There was no other way to describe my twin.

"T-Tony, t-that was years ago. Way too long ago. I think I was well-liked by someone in a higher position. I don't think anybody has gained ranks as fast as I have" I told him. Finally, the paramedics came and loaded me onto a stretcher.

"Remember, when you get out of the hospital, you're coming to my apartment and I'm going to be making sure you recover fully. Without complications" Tony stated bluntly. I opened my mouth to protest, but Tony snapped the oxygen mask onto my face.

"Prep the OR! Patient is stable, but in critical condition" a paramedic called over the radio in the ambulance. I was going to Bethesda, the closest hospital there was. As soon as I entered the hospital, I let the blackness overcome me.

"Did you get the stuff McGoo? We wouldn't want Lexi getting bored, now would we? No, I couldn't! Would you leave **your** sister if she was in the hospital? Just put them on the side of the TV McSmooth" Tony's voice growled. I opened my eyes and saw him glaring at his phone. He grumbled a goodbye and hung up.

"Are you being a pain in the ass again? I think you are going to piss all of the doctors off if you continue" I lectured him. He turned to me and smiled. He rambled about a movie he watched and I sighed heavily.

"DiNozzo! Stop trying to kill your sister with another one of your movie references" Gibbs snapped smacking him on the back of his head. That's when I thought of something.

"Tony, what about dad" I asked him. He looked at me glumly.

* * *

><p>Another sister fic. Ideas for stories just can't leave me alone!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sister Trouble**

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See previous chapter(s).

POV: Alexia (Lexi)

Chapter 2

Tony looked away for a second. Dad may not have been the greatest dad, but he was still my father. I thought that, even if he had disowned me like he did to Tony, he'd still be worried about me. Dad had disapproved of my decision to go into the Marines and had instantly disowned me.

"I tried to call him Lexi, but he didn't pick up. He's not coming" Tony told me sadly. I buried any sadness that had began to surface and gave my best smile. I was discharged after two days in the hospital and was off of work for the next month. When I returned to work, I was on desk duty for four weeks. By the time I was cleared for field duty, I was about ready to find something else to do even if it was behind Gibbs' back.

"Director, can I speak to you in your office please" I asked when I saw Director Sheppard heading towards Tony with an 'I need you for a dangerous op' expression that I've seen way to many times on commanding officers.

"Officer DiNozzo, what can I do for you" Director Shepard asked me sitting on the window sill. I sighed and confronted her about what she was going to do.

"I can get close with Jeanne. Tony, one the other hand, would get emotionally involved with her. He's done it before on his other job as a cop. I don't think either Jeanne or the Frog would be suspicious of me" I reasoned.

"I've already asked your brother. I don't think he'll approve" Director Sheppard told me with a knowing smile. When it came to me, Tony was a bit overprotective.

"Leave my brother to me. Though, knowing him, I'm probably going to have a fight with him when I tell him that the op isn't happening" I said. I walked out of the office before she could say anything, but she had a look that told me that she understood why I was doing what I was doing.

"What did you need to talk about" Tony asked me as I walked back into the bullpen. I went around to the side of his desk and bent down close to his ear.

"The op is off. You are not going undercover" I whispered to me. He looked at me confused before finally putting the pieces together, somewhat. He glared at me.

"Lexi, there has to be a good reason why the Director would call it off" he said through gritted teeth. I had known that the conversation was going to lead up to a fight, so I told Ziva to tell Gibbs that we were going to take a ride in Tony's car.

"It's not happening Tony. And there is _no_ way I'd let you go if it was. I'm not stupid Anthony! I know you would fall for the daughter" I growled once the door was closed. Tony snarled when I used his full name.

"Well, you wouldn't be going anyway! Who knows what could happen! I'm the Senior Field Agent _and_ your older brother; you're supposed to listen to what I tell you to do" he shot back. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Tony, you're older than me by three minutes" I spat. The rest of the argument was louder and in the end, I told him that I wasn't going to come back and that he should tell Gibbs that.

"You better be back tomorrow" he told me. I glared at him and slammed the car door. I went over to his side of the car and near the glass. I might've just had a fight with him, but I couldn't leave without saying something.

"Tony, I'm sorry. I love you" I said through the window before walking away from the car and down an alleyway.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? Cheers for people who guess it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sister Trouble**

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See previous chapter(s).

Author's note: WARNING! This chapter will be an AU within the story.

POV: Tony.

Chapter 3

I walked into my apartment later that night. Gibbs hadn't been happy that Lexi had left, but he knew she needed space to calm down. I was hoping to talk to her when I got home.

"Lexi? Lexi are you here" I asked looking around. I expected to see my sister lounging on the couch or hear the shower running. I didn't hear or see any signs of life in the apartment other than things that I had touched and moved.

"Gibbs" the gruff voice of my boss grumbled. By now, I was i full panic mode. Lexi hadn't returned and it had been hours after I had arrived home.

"B-Boss. Lexi...Lexi's missing" I croaked out. Why had I let her walk away? Why had I even fought with her? Was Lexi okay? Gibbs told me to stay i my apartment and not to move.

"DiNozzo! Open up" Gibbs yelled through the door a half hour later. I did and he dragged in a bag. He threw the stuff next to the couch and informed of what he did so far. Apparently, he had called the whole team and alerted them about the situation.

"I can't lose her boss. She's the only true family I have left" I admitted. Gibbs was the only one, other than Lexi, that could see past all of the defenses I put up.

"Where were you when you had last seen Lexi" he asked me. I flashed back to our fight and told him the name of the street we were on. I could still hear the two of us fight and Lexi's last words before she went into the alleyway.

"Boss, Lexi shut her phone off" McGee told Gibbs as soon as the door was open an hour later. McGee set all of his computer stuff down on the table and started to set it up.

"She isn't at her apartment or at the office" Ziva reported as she walked in as well. McGee jumped a little in surprise as she slammed the door. I ran a hand through my hair and began to pace nervously. That's when Gibbs thought of something.

"Grab your stuff. We're going to MTAC" he growled. We looked at each other in confusion before grabbing our stuff and running to catch up to him. Gibbs drove just about as fast as he would on a normal investigation.

"Jethro, to what do I owe this visit" Director Sheppard asked. Gibbs scowled and asked about something with someone called Le Grenouille. As soon as he said the name, the Director paled and shared little information.

"I wasn't told of this because" I asked furiously. Lexi was my baby sister and something could go wrong while the Director had her undercover. I wasn't mad at my sister; Lexi was doing what she knew she could do for the team. Protect us by disappearing.

"Bring the feed up" Director Sheppard ordered one of the tech guys sitting at the computer. We watched Lexi's car moved from camera to camera as she tailed someone. Suddenly, the car erupted in flames and I stood up and begged for someone to tell us it was a joke.

"Lexi" Ziva gasped. The Director stared at the screen with an open mouth and Gibbs took the last swig of his coffee before barking orders. We numbly followed orders and got the car ready to go to the scene of the accident.

"McGee" Gibbs barked. McGee snapped back to reality and began taking pictures along with Ziva while I bagged and tagged. Ziva took a picture of Lexi's ID and I stared forlornly at it.

"Now is there any chance that it's not Lexi" Ducky asked Director Sheppard. I stood up and looked at her hoping that she would say it couldn't be my sister. She looked at the ground and glanced at Ducky and Gibbs as she answered.

"Not that I can think of" she told them. I continued to work and tried to get my mind off of the possibility of Lexi being dead. It couldn't be her! DiNozzos don't die easily. At the office, I went to work at my desk and focused my attention solely on Le Grenouille. McGeeky found something on The Frog and put it out there.

"Jethro, if you can remember, Lexi had a condition where low amounts of glucose in her body would cause seizures. Tests would indicate that condition, though the tests from the body in autopsy did not. The body on which I am performing an autopsy on is not Lexi's" Ducky reported interrupting our conversation about our findings. I couldn't help but smile at that information.

"If it isn't..." Gibbs began. Before he could finish, the elevator made its regular ding noise and the doors slid open. We all looked over and saw Lexi walk out. As soon as I saw her, I ran as fast as I could towards her.

"Lexi" I shouted. She looked at me and smiled. As the others reached us, Lexi began to head towards the bio-hazard showers. Director Sheppard and Gibbs stepped in her way. Something was off with my sister, but I couldn't tell what.

"Officer DiNozzo, I need to talk to you in my office **now**" Director Sheppard ordered her. Lexi didn't budge. I began to fiddle with something in my pocket. There was _definitely_ something wrong when Lexi didn't follow orders when the situation was as important as it was now.

"Director Sheppard. What I _**need**_ is a shower and a visit to Dr. Mallard" she growled through gritted teeth. I saw Gibbs and Director Sheppard narrow their eyes and watched as Lexi turned around to show us the back of her head. That's when I saw the three small, barely visible shards of glass sticking out of her hair. Director Sheppard's eyes widened.

"Straight to Dr. Mallard Officer DiNozzo and then to my office" she ordered her. I followed Lexi to Autopsy where Dr. Mallard removed the glass and gave a clean bill of health. I walked with her to the Director's office where Gibbs told me I could come in. Sitting in two of the chairs was, who I was told later, Renee and Jeanne Benoit. The Frog and his daughter.

"You can start when you want" Gibbs said with his normal growl. I looked over and saw a little worry in his eyes. I had told Gibbs some things about my childhood and he read some more from the hints I gave. Lexi explained how she convinced The Frog to come clean and that he was already planning on retiring.

"The bomb, what happened" I asked her after a while of silence. The video of Lexi's car blowing up was played on the screen and I had to close my eyes.

"I had suspected someone was after Jeanne when we walked out of the hospital where Jeanne worked. I quickly and quietly explained everything to Renee and Jeanne in their limo and when Jeanne was called back to the hospital, we set up a plan. The guy that drove my car was talking to someone else on a headset planned to crash with the limo and blow it up along with Jeanne and Renee" Lexi said. I blinked as she told her story and then paused to let Mr. Benoit tell us how he was lured into 'the business'.

"So, you weren't planning on being an illegal arms dealer? Dr. Sheppard's father was trying to help you get out, but helped cover it up" I asked. Mr. Benoit nodded and I looked over at Jeanne and became mesmerized by her beautiful eyes. Lexi's continuation of her story snapped me back into reality.

"I hid in the trunk; which never really did close by the way; and as soon as I heard about the bomb, I opened the trunk enough so I could look at the bomb. The bomb and the trunk, as you guys know where close enough that I could see it, just by looking out without alarming anyone else" she explained. She was right, the trunk was huge and there was a metal piece that you could use to attach a small boat or something on. That was where the bomb had been when we found it.

"The car was the same color as your hair and outfit" Jeanne pointed out. Lexi gave a small laugh as they shared a look. It was probably something about the girls picking the outfit out together. One of my girlfriends had done something like that.

"I heard the guy curse and say that the bomb was going to go off before he could hit our car. Sure enough, the timer was getting closer to zero and my gut was screaming at me to get out of there. We turned onto a street and there was nobody behind the car that I could both scare and hit, so I had the typical moment that yelled 'jump you idiot'" Lexi finished. Gibbs laughed at the last part and the Director was having an inner battle. Lexi, Gibbs, and I left the Director's office and the other three to work out their problems together.

* * *

><p>This not the end! I have a twist coming in the next chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sister Trouble**

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See previous chapter(s).

POV: Alexia (Lexi) and Gibbs.

Chapter 4

Director Sheppard surprisingly was able to put the hate of Le Grenouille behind her; something that also shocked Gibbs; and managed to convince the CIA to work with Renee to take out other arms dealers. Jeanne was working near Renee, but kept in touch with me _**and**_ Tony. Six months passed after the incident and I became a full fledged Agent and I grew extremely close with Abby and Gibbs.

"Lexi! Lexi, what do you think? These shoes or these" Abby asked as she showed me two pairs of black shoes she was planning on wearing to her friend's party. I laughed and chose the second pair. She bounced to her lab happily. I began to think back to when my dad decided to visit NCIS headquarters about a month or two after the car bomb and decided to yell at me and Tony. He smacked me right in front of Tony and Gibbs. As soon as his hand hit me, he had gotten his drunk butt thrown out of the building and told never to come near me and Tony again.

"LEXI" Tony yelled. I shook the memory away and saw Tony waving his hand in front of my face. As soon as he saw that I was okay, he went back to work. Gibbs came strolling into the bullpen with his usual cup of coffee and ordered Tony and I to follow him.

"It's okay if you two don't want to, but I was wondering if you wanted me to adopt you two" Gibbs asked. Gibbs tried to hide a slight embarrassed look, but being a Marine taught me how to look through other Marines like Gibbs. Tony's face lit up like a Jack-o lantern. Ever since the car bomb and the incident with my dad, Gibbs has shown his protectiveness towards me.

"I-I'd like that" I said. We had it official in less time than I thought it would. Gibbs was the father I never had and I found it easy to call him dad outside of work. Unfortunately, the storybook-like feeling came crashing down on me soon after. We were working a joint case with a team that I'd never heard of. It was apparently a new branch in the FBI and was headed by a redhead.

"I'm looking for your leader" the redhead asked. As soon as she saw Gibbs, they both went white. Not everyone knew that Gibbs had a family before his three failed marriages. Shannon and Kelly, his wife and daughter, were killed in a car accident while under protection.

"Boss, who is that" McGee asked. Neither of them looked away from each other, but Gibbs answered with two simple words. My wife. There was nobody in the room that didn't have their mouths open.

"Jethro, we'll talk after. We need to finish this case before we can do anything else" Shannon told him sternly. He nodded and we went about the normal way of solving our cases. When we met Shannon's team at the crime scene, one of the women turned around and ran into Gibbs' open arms.

"Daddy, I missed you" she cried. Apparently, Shannon and Gibbs had discussed a lot of stuff on the way to the crime scene since Gibbs was the _last_ one to show up. I turned away and focused on processing the section I was assigned to.

"Lexi..." Tony began. I gave him a glare that shut him up instantly and I got out as soon as I could. I didn't want to be in the house. Not with Shannon and Kelly in the same place. I dumped the evidence I collected in the van and then went for a run around the neighborhood. I needed to be alone and put both of the cell phones I had in the car we had come in.

"We ready" I asked when I got back and saw everyone out by the cars. I got a bunch of annoyed looks, but brushed them off and got into the passenger's seat. Tony climbed in the driver's side and gave a sigh as he started the engine.

"You broke a Gibbs rule. Never be unreachable" he told me. I ignored him and jumped out of the car as soon as we got into the parking garage. I spent the rest of the ignoring the others stares and comments about me going missing. I also managed to avoid Gibbs and Shannon.

"Lexi! Interrogation! Now" Gibbs growled the next morning. I followed him into the interrogation room and he shut the door with a loud bang. He sat down in front of me and yelled at me for not taking my cell phones. That's when I burst.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm interrupting your happiness of having your wife and daughter alive and safe. I can see that you've already have everyone you need in the bullpen right now. I'll leave you alone and I promise I won't bother you again. I'll just resign verbally" I said quietly. I got up and ran out of the room and towards the elevator. Gibbs started after me.

"Lexi? Lexi, where are you going" Tony asked me when I passed him. He started to follow me, but I got into the elevator before he was able to get to me. I beat both Gibbs and Tony to the parking garage and got in my car.

"Lexi" Gibbs called and jumped down the last couple of steps with Tony right behind him. I pulled out of the space and took off away from the pain. I saw Gibbs' blue car a couple of streets behind me and catching up. I lost them; Tony was most likely in the car with Gibbs knowing my twin; for a moment and stopped my car at a beach.

"Bye-bye federal agent" a voice said. My legs were like lead and the person that owned the voice pushed me forwards. The last thing I heard was a panicked scream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gibbs<strong>_

I saw the guy push Lexi into the water with her feet tied to cement blocks. My heart beat faster. As I raised my gun, DiNozzo fired three bullets in a row into his chest. I kept running and threw my gun and badge onto the ground. I dove off the same edge that Lexi, my _daughter_, had been pushed off followed closely by DiNozzo. We both reached Lexi and Tony headed straight for the ropes.

"Come on Lex, don't die on me" I begged her as soon as I reached the surface. Lexi had already been unconscious by the time we had gotten to her and I instantly regretted yelling at her. I should've been more aware of how she felt instead of focusing solely on mine.

"I've got her boss" DiNozzo said as he got onto the pier and pulled her away from the edge. As soon as he pulled her away, I climbed up and got ready to do chest compressions. After a few rounds of CPR, Lexi coughed up the water and opened her eyes moments afterwards.

"Tony? Gibbs" she asked. We both sighed in relief and got in her line of vision. I pulled some of her wet hair out of her face and gave her a once over. I shook my head. Neither of them understood how much I cared about them.

"Lexi, I may have my biological daughter and my wife back, but that doesn't mean that I'll stop caring...loving the two of you. My family is complete now that I have you guys as my kids. Your biological father is an...an idiot for hurting you two" I told her. I was feeling awkward saying that, but Lexi needed to hear it. The Marines never taught you how to express your feelings; it came with the person themselves. Lexi was an example.

"Boss, are you..." Tony asked trailing off at the end. Like me, DiNozzo was not really good at expressing his feelings. I guess, Tony and Lexi could be seen as my biological children. Both Lexi and Tony had dark, brown hair just like I did when I was younger. They both shared green eyes like Shannon had. While Tony was almost exactly like I was during my youth, Lexi was more like Shannon.

"Don't make me say it twice DiNozzo" I growled. Tony grinned as he got the meaning behind my tone and a small smile played at my lips. Yeah, my family was _definitely_ complete.

* * *

><p>Still more to come! Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
